


Sick Obsession

by diamxnsinthesky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamxnsinthesky/pseuds/diamxnsinthesky
Summary: Elizabeth's mother confronts her about her crush.





	1. Prologue

"I suffer in silence for you. From the distance I see how you live your life while I die for being part of it. What is happening in that head? You ever think of me? What a silly question, you do not even know I exist. Maybe, at some other time, ours would have worked. Maybe I would not feel that way. Now that I think about it, it's your fault ... it's all your damn guilt and I hate you for that. But I love you, you make my heart speed up when I see you. My mother realized how I feel about you and told my father and that's wrong. What should I do? Kill them? Tell me, I need to know what you think "

The boy looked alarmed at all directions but it was useless. The cafeteria was full of students and it would be impossible to find the girl who sent her such scary letters. What he did not know was that she was watching him, seeing every movement of his body.

"It's perfect" She thought as she tried to hide a smile.

She loved him and she was willing to do the impossible so that he felt the same.


	2. Nigthmare One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's mother confronts her about her crush.

"I know you like that boy but ... he's not doing you well" My mother put a hand on my shoulder

"You don't understand anything" I looked up and ran my hair "I do not feel that for him anymore, I love him mom ... and you can not stop that"

"I'm afraid of what could happen to him ..." She interrupted herself "I mean...what could happen to you if you continue with this"

"You don't know anything!" I jumped up from the chair "You only get stupid conclusions because you do not take the trouble to talk to me!" I pushed her and made her fall to the kitchen floor 

"You don't understand anything!" I put my hands on her neck and began to squeeze, getting stronger

When I was watching her eyes close, some hands took my waist and lifted me in the air.

"Let go!" I kicked and shouted for that person to let go of me

"Calm down, Elizabeth." I heard my father's voice and I began to calm down

He released me and looked at my mother.

"This will not stay like this" I said to then go up to my room


End file.
